


Starlight

by nozoelis



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, idk how to tag this, prompt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 06:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoelis/pseuds/nozoelis
Summary: Si volvieses a repetir aquella noche, ¿cambiarías algo de lo que ocurrió?





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> hola so huh this was gonna be fluff and so on pero al final no y bueno
> 
> sin corregir

* * *

  1. **Words mean more than what is set down on paper.**



 

_“¿Cómo llevas la vida de Campeona?” me pregunta Steven mirándome. Tiene un brillo alegre en los ojos._

_Me río antes de responder._

_“Bueno, si quitas la prensa, los combates constantes y la falta de… vida en general, bien, creo” respondo. Él también se ríe y se tumba mirando el cielo. Es de noche y las estrellas nos hacen compañía._

_“Ah, sí… Una vida que no echo nada de menos”, se gira a mirarme y sonríe, noto como el corazón me da un vuelco. “Lo siento por haberte pasado este legado tan pesado, May.”_

_Niego con la cabeza y me tumbo a su lado. Estamos en silencio mirando las estrellas como si nada más existiese, como si ninguno de los dos tuviese obligaciones a las que hacer frente al día siguiente. Por un momento me atrevo a pensar que solo existimos él y yo y que. si llega el fin del mundo ahora mismo, no me importaría._

_Dejo que mi mano serpentee tímida hasta rozar la suya. No me atrevo a mirarle, así que cierro los ojos previendo lo peor. Noto como sus dedos titubean, pero finalmente acarician mi mano con cuidado hasta que se entrelazan con los míos._

_“Has crecido mucho desde que te conocí, May”, dice de pronto Steven. “Eras una chica que apenas conocía el mundo la primera vez que te vi, pero ahora has crecido tanto que siento hasta cierto orgullo.”_

_Me río._

_“Oh venga, no seas tan cursi”, le respondo entre risas. “Tampoco he cambiado tanto.”_

_“Sí lo has hecho”, sentencia él con la voz firme de pronto. Me gustaría preguntarle por qué, pero me muerdo la lengua y giro la cabeza para mirarle. Sus ojos se cruzan con los míos y sonríe._

_“Me alegro de que sigas conservando ese brillo tan bonito que te ha caracterizado siempre”, dice. Noto como el corazón está cavando a través de mis costillas y rasgándome el pecho para salir disparado._

_Le sonrío de vuelta notando las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas._

_“Después de todo, sigo siendo yo”, digo con un tono divertido, pero su respuesta hace que mi sonrisa flaquee hasta que las comisuras de mis labios vuelven a su posición original._

_“Después de todo… Lamento lo que te hicimos, May.”_

_No digo nada porque sé que, si dejo que mi mente se dirija por allí, las lágrimas tardarán solo unos segundos en abandonar mis ojos. Giro de nuevo la cabeza y vuelvo a mirar el cielo, pero ya noto las lágrimas quemándome en los ojos. Me los tapo con el brazo._

_“May…”, dice con lástima Steven._

_“Estoy bien”, respondo con la voz temblorosa. “Estoy… bien. Solo necesito unos segundos.”_

_Me levanto y me acerco a la orilla, dejando que las olas impacten suavemente contra la parte inferior de mis piernas. La marea está tranquila, el mar está en calma. Me quito las lágrimas de la cara con rabia, no quiero llorar delante de Steven._

_No tardo en notar su americana sobre mis hombros y sonrío. Él siempre teniendo que ser el perfecto caballero, la persona más bonita que he conocido nunca. Me atrae a sus brazos y reposa mi cabeza en su pecho, dándome privacidad. Entre sus brazos es el único sitio en el que me encuentro en casa, el único refugio donde el pasado no puede hacerme daño. Así que, mientras sus manos me acarician con cuidado, lloro como una niña pequeña._

_Cuando me calmo, y después de pedirle perdón mil veces, los dos nos quedamos mirando el mar. Nuestras manos vuelven a estar entrelazadas y le doy un suave apretón._

_“Steven”, pregunto con voz temblorosa. Me mira con curiosidad y me muerdo el labio inferior. “¿Puedo pedirte algo?”_

_“Lo que la princesa desee”, responde con una sonrisa. Me clavo las uñas en la palma de la mano hasta que me hago daño._

_“¿Puedo… puedo pedirte que me beses?”_

_Me mira con perplejidad, como si de pronto hubiese hablado en un idioma que no hubiese escuchado nunca. Veo todo tipo de emociones cruzando por sus ojos en apenas unos segundos, y vacilante, veo como su rostro se acerca lentamente al mío._

_Es un beso lento, suave, tímido, apenas un roce. Cuando nos separamos no podemos evitar mirarnos a los ojos, y sin saber quién fue el primero de los dos, nuestras bocas vuelven a unirse casi desesperadas._

_Y entonces, entre beso y beso, rompo la burbuja que habíamos creado._

_“Te quiero, Steven. Siempre lo he hecho.”_

_Te separas rápidamente de mí y me miras como si fuese una extraña. Veo como regresas a la arena, te limpias los pies y te pones los zapatos. Corro detrás de ti._

_“¿Qué ocurre, Steven?” pregunto frenética. “¿He dicho algo fuera de lugar, algo que te haya molestado? Déjame disculparme, por favor.”_

_Él niega con la cabeza y, por un segundo, veo una profunda tristeza en sus ojos antes de que un muro de seriedad vuelva a instalarse en ellos._

_“Esto no está bien, May”, dice mientras busca la pokeball que contiene a Skarmory. “Esto no debería haber ocurrido. Yo… Lo siento por haberme dejado llevar. No debería haberlo hecho. Lo siento.”_

_No me da tiempo a decir nada más. Tan rápido como Skarmory está fuera de su pokeball, vuelas lejos de aquí, de mí. Me quedo ahí, de pie, llorando como una tonta. Si me llevo los dedos a los labios todavía puedo notar los puntos exactos que has rozado con los tuyos, y si me concentro lo suficiente, también puedo sentir tu calidez._

 

No sé por qué, pero leyendo la nota que has dejado a mi nombre, me acuerdo de esa noche. Me pregunto si esa es la razón por la que te has ido o si es algo que ya tenías pensado de antemano. ¿Por eso no podías quererme, Steven, porque ibas a irte lejos, a algún sitio donde no podría alcanzarte? ¿Te daba miedo tener algo que te retuviese, que te anclase a tierra? Hubiese querido oírlo de tu voz, no a través de una miserable carta; sabes que me merezco al menos eso. ¿Te has parado a pensar alguna vez qué duele más, si ser el que se va o el que se queda atrás? Espero que tengas una respuesta para cuando regreses.


End file.
